Una foto favorita
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: En cualquier foto Akari se veía muy bien donde fuera y como fuera, buen motivo por la que Akane siempre sucumbía en sus fantasías hasta llegar a un punto donde expulsaba ese placer


Akane como toda profesora suplente siempre tenía un bien sueldo y ¿Qué haces cuando te pagan bien? Es mejor comprar todos los lujos que te gustan o te provocan en este caso la docente suplente compró un teléfono móvil de última moda, con el aparato podía tomar tantas fotos como pudiera y quizás se lo regalaría a su querida Akari cuando ella se graduara de secundaria.

Pero antes hacerlo se preguntaba contantemente, ¿Qué tipo de fotos debía tomar? ¿Y más cuando la mayoría serían de Akari? No lo sabía con exactitud ya que cada vez que Akari siempre hacía algo siempre lo documentaba en su móvil y en menos de nada lo guardaba en su memoria, era mucho más eficiente que andar con una cámara de video o una cámara, ese aparato era mejor.

Era un día donde las YuruYuri tenían una salida a la playa donde la dulce Akari estaba sentada en su silla mientras veía el sol cubriéndose de los rayos y disfrutando de un helado de naranja debido al infernal clima, fue ahí donde Akane quedó víctima del embrujo cuando su hermana menor lucía ese pequeño bañador rosa fuerte que remarcaba su cuerpo no tan plano pero deleitable a la vista de los otakus perdedores sin novia, muy típico de una loli.

La pelirroja mayor aprovechó el momento para tomar una foto a su dulce hermana hasta que impregnó el momento en su pantalla pero el precio a pagar fue que el alimento cayó sobre el bañador haciendo que se derritiera como se ensuciaba en el bañador pero la mente de Akane era como un vil engaño ya que eso le daba algo excitante sobre su hermana y su plano cuerpo de niña.

La pobre Akari en cambio hizo una mirada de tristeza al ver que su hermana mayor por sorpresa le tomó otra foto y como siempre pagando algo malo. La pelirroja menor miraba con un pequeño puchero como su bañador estaba sucio mientras Akane se reía levemente mientras se rascaba el cuello en señal de pedir disculpas

-Oh, lo siento Akari- Trató de buscar una excusa- Estabas tan feliz que decidí tomar el momento

-¡Oneechan!- Chilló la pobre chica sin presencia- ¡No te rías de mí!

La pelirroja mayor decidió explicar y añadir este recuerdo como muchos otros en su memoria, en su galería personal y reservada de todas, una foto servida de su hermanita como una foto brillante y más en su lindo bañador a lo cual la pobre Akari se paró en medio de sus llantos para tratar de quitarle ese móvil y borrar esa porquería de foto.

-¡Oye! ¡Dame eso!-Reclamó mientras se echó a correr tras su tonta hermana como si fuese un gato persiguiendo al ratón- ¡Borra esa foto! ¡Eres muy mala!

La pelirroja mayor se echó a correr mientras la pobre Akari suplicaba que hiciera el favor de borrar esa foto de mierda mientras Akane se reía levemente quizás divertida viendo las caritas o las reacciones de su pequeña hermanita mientras la perseguía al estilo Tom y Jerry aunque estaba más feliz que haya tomado otra foto más de su pequeña hermana aunque ahora estaba preguntándose, ¿Cuál sería la mejor foto de todas las que había tomado?

(…)

Estaba en su cuarto mientras estaba acostada en su santuario como lo llamaba, miraba cada foto que se tomó con su pequeña diosa, su querida amante y su amor no correspondido. Tomó tantas fotos con su pequeña hermana sin darse cuenta de hecho muchísimas como una en la escuela, Akari siempre se veía muy bien con todo y en todo, una cuando estaba en la escuela, otra cuando estaba en educación física, otra cuando usaba un traje de baño, otra cuando tomaba un jugo de naranja y entre otras.

Como siempre todas esas fotos les parecían mejores en todo pero esa era la gran duda, ¿Cuál era su foto favorita? De pronto se topó de entre los materiales que plagaban su cuarto con cierta camiseta blanca con franjas rojas y con un nombre inscrito en hiragana あかり , en eso la pelirroja mayor decidió coger la prenda y pensaba en el día anterior, en aquella vez cuando se infiltró en la clase de educación física y robó la camiseta de Akari.

Dicha prenda blanca estaba mojada y sudada luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento y aparte su sudor como su aroma natural hacían un olor bueno, a veces se imaginaba a Akari con un cuerpo vigoroso y fornido, gotas de sudor como agua cayendo por su pecho dándole un lado erótico como sensual compensando a ese hermoso cuerpo de niña fuerte.

Se preguntaba cómo estaba su hermana ya que esta noche estaba en una pijamada con Kyoko y las demás Yuruyuri, sólo esperaba que la yandere y la retrasada mental no intentaran hacer algo malo a su pequeña hermana sobretodo esa retrasada mental que siempre se robaba su anhelada presencia, ahora miraba otra foto de Akari en la bañera mientras ésta sonreía con toda su brillantez mientras la otra mano tomaba la camiseta blanca y la acercó a su nariz.

El olfato percibía el olor del sudor de la pequeña ignorada, era como un olor digno de los dioses. Era tan embriagante que ignoró el móvil dejándolo en la cama mientras usaba su mano izquierda para adentrarse debajo de su pantaloneta hasta llegar a su centro, se sentía bien, el tacto mojado era bueno, estaba caliente y de la nada tenía ganas de expulsar el placer contenido en su interior.

Se bajó los pantalones rozar sus bragas con el tacto hasta esperar el momento, se apartó las bragas para jugar con su centro mientras suspiraba y decía el nombre de su amada hermanita mientras miraba una que otra foto de Akari en todo su esplendor, por ella estaba ardiendo en el infierno de hecho Akari era el mismo infierno.

De pronto rodó al suelo cuando entró a la dura realidad mientras estaba bocarriba y se cubría la cara con su brazo en señal de su horrible vergüenza de su afán de poseer a su hermanita como ser poseída por ella, se sentía como una estúpida haciendo este tipo de cosas, no se podía quejar quejar, incluso si Akari la odiara, en verdad lo sentía mucho.

Dos dedos ubicados sobre su intimidad, uno de ellos impregnaba ese líquido pegajoso transparente, decidió sentarse en el suelo lista para dar comienzo a su faena imaginaria con esa pequeña chica ignorada de coletas falsas, su mano izquierda tenía el móvil mientras veía cada foto, aquella cuando usó el bañador oscuro escolar u otra donde Akari estaba sonriendo en su viaje a las montañas y fue ahí donde la fantasía dio comienzo.

Akari estaba encima de Akane, la primera estaba acostada sobre la cama mientras la segunda estaba encima de la mayor, sentada de rodillas junto a una sonrisa lasciva y dominante, la menor se acercó a su amada para unir de manera ardiente como posesiva sus labios y sus lenguas se unían de forma húmeda como ardiente hasta dejar un fino hilo de saliva.

Akari una vez besaba ardientemente su boca mientras le decía palabras bonitas como soeces, eso hacíq que Akane se calentara y mandaría al demonio su moral, soñaba tanto con que Akari la hiciera muy bien y muy sabroso, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando muy bien y más cuando la menor era capaz de someterla con un buen regalo, su cuerpo con el suyo.

La pequeña niña le quitó atrevidamente la camiseta hasta tirarla al suelo, le subió los brassieres hasta que vio sus jugosos pechos y no tardó en darle una buena chupada, esa sensación de ser tomada y besada por parte de la pequeña era como el máximo significado del paraíso para Akane más allá de ponerse las bragas en su cabeza.

La amaba con locura y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de hacerse sentir bien como lo haría por ella, no tardó en subir su camiseta y su brassier para tocarse y frotarse los pechos mientras mordía su camiseta como un perro rabioso, su mano derecha jugaba a ser Dios ahí abajo mientras que con la izquierda pasaba imagen tras imagen de Akari mientras uno o dos dedos se movían en círculos sobre los pezones con tal de estimularlos.

Jadeaba y suspiraba su nombre entre gemidos y con ganas de venirse por esa niña, pensaba que la niña de moños falsos le estaría haciendo esas cosas excitantes y placenteras hasta pensaba en que Akari tuviese una verga bien grande, gruesa y sabrosa la cual estaría dispuesta a que se la metiera bien fuerte hasta por detrás, quería sentir toda esa fuerza con tal de liberar ese placer contenido hasta que finalmente un charco blanco como liquido se impregnó en el suelo mientras la pobre Akane respiraba agitada observando su orgasmo.

Quizás no era la primera vez que tocaba por Akari pero no negaba que la experiencia fue bastante buena pero desgraciadamente la realidad era que nunca Akari sería ni suya ni la de ella, era triste en aceptarlo pero era la realidad, dura quizás pero al menos confiaba en la persona que la haría feliz, y triste porque después de todo era una pobre tonta con una fantasía imposible de hacerse realidad.

ah ... Akari ...

Akari, es tan bueno

supongo que soy solo un tonto

Después de todo...


End file.
